


Thank you mathematics!

by Shiro_nana



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 11:32:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10718538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiro_nana/pseuds/Shiro_nana
Summary: Takaki is in his last year of high-school, and he's failing in math. Fortunately, his best friend Yaotome know the right person to tutor him ^^





	Thank you mathematics!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ren-chan](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Ren-chan).



> This is a very late b-day gift for Ren-chan (Otanjoubi omedetouuuuuu <3)

Takaki looked at the big “0” that was written on top of the full of red marks paper. He was totally failing in math, even though he had tried to study hard for it. He was an average student when it came to almost all subjects, but numbers and equations seemed to be an impossible thing for him. It was like an alien language to him, even though he tried very hard to understand it. He couldn’t afford to fail it, or else he wouldn’t be able to graduate from high school in spring. He just wanted to be done with studying, find himself a job, and move out of his family’s house.

“You look like you’re about to cry… or shout… or kill someone… what’s happening?”

Yaotome Hikaru was a childhood friend of his, and he was in a different class. They were having lunch together, and Takaki was still thinking about his problem.

“Math” he simply said.

“It can’t be that bad, now… you just need to” the other showed him his test paper “oh my god it is really bad!”

“Thank you for stating the obvious! I just want my diploma! I can’t fail dammit!”

Yaotome seemed to think hard for a moment, and then his face brightened considerably.

“I may have a possible solution for you…”

“I’m desperate for anything that helps, so shoot”

“Ok so Kota has this classmate at university, he takes one course per week with him, but the guy is kind of a genius, apparently. Architecture major, he’s the same age as us, and he’s already in 2nd year!”

“Ok… and this guy would help me?”

“Well yeah! He and Kota have become friends, and the guy is really fun to hang out with. He joined us for lunch once, and he told me that if I needed any help with difficult scientific school stuff he would help me. I obviously told him that I had my own private tutor, and that…”

“I don’t want to hear anything about Yabu’s private teaching thank you!”

Yabu Kota was Yaotome’s boyfriend, and he was in his 1st year of university, studying human science. He was also a friend of Takaki.

“Ok! But on a more serious note, Kota is a good teacher, and he’s patient, but he won’t really be able to help you with math. I’ll ask Inoo-kun, but I’m pretty sure he will accept to help you.”

“Alright. But I hope he won’t ask for a high price!”

Hikaru laughed and looked as his friend with a mysterious expression.

“I don’t think he cares for money… especially with someone like you…”

“Someone like me?”

“You’ll get it soon enough!”

 

* * *

 

 

Yaotome had contacted the architecture student, and the latter had directly accepted to tutor Takaki. They would meet at Inoo’s apartment, which was quite close to the Takaki residence. Hikaru and his boyfriend had agreed to accompany their friend for the first lesson, and introduce him, before leaving for a date.

The building was quite old, but it was in a peaceful neighborhood. The 3 teenagers went up to the 4th floor, and Yabu knocked on the door that was the closest to the stairs. It opened a little later, revealing a sleepy-looking man, whose hair was in disarray, and who looked like a big mushroom. He threw a glance at his guests and grinned, standing aside to let them enter. The place wasn’t too big, but it looked homey.

“So Inoo-kun, this is Takaki Yuya. Takaki, this is Inoo Kei. He’s gonna help you with your math issue.”

Inoo’s grin became wider, and he stared at Takaki, who felt slightly uncomfortable.

“Mmmmm you’re cuter than what I imagined! I will teach you math, Yuyan~! And don’t worry, it’s free of charge! Because of the eye candy~”

Yabu sighed and reassured his friend.

“He acts like this with everyone, don’t worry. He will teach you well!”

“Don’t ruin my fun! His expression was absolutely adorable!”

Yuya frowned at these words, looking at Hikaru, who just gave him thumbs up, and then patted him on the shoulder.

“Kota and I will leave you to your lesson now! Have fun~”

They both left promptly, hand in hand.

“They’re the cutest couple aren’t they? They’re practically married! Don’t look at me as if I was going to bite your head off! I don’t bite! Well no… I actually do… but that’s another story…”

“Can you really teach me math, or is this just a big prank? Because I seriously need to have a good enough grade.”

Inoo suddenly looked at him with serious eyes that seemed to pierce right through him.

“You are going to have more than a good enough grade.” He then added in a flirty tone. “I don’t do just ‘good enough’… in anything.”

 

The lesson then begun, and Takaki was surprised by the fact that everything was going really well. If you put aside his blunt and flirty attitude, the architecture student was actually an excellent teacher. He had a way of explaining things that made everything less complicated, and he was very patient, repeating the difficult parts more than once, using unusual but efficient methods to make himself understood.

The private tutoring continued, and at every lesson, Takaki felt more and more at ease with math, and with his very special but also really nice teacher.

Inoo was a very fun guy to hang out with. He had interesting conversation topics, and he had really good tastes in music. He was also very talented in singing – they had gone to karaoke with Yabu and Yaotome more than once. And even though he could flirt quite shamelessly and he had a very perverted side, he was unexpectedly shy when he was praised. He was also the smartest person Takaki had ever met – he felt bad for judging him so fast at their first meeting – and he was the only underage person in his class in college.

 

A month and a half had passed since the 1st lesson, and Takaki found himself harboring a dangerously growing crush on his tutor. Every smile – the real adorable genuine smiles, not the flirty grins – made his heart skip a beat, and every encouragement made him feel warm. He knew he could be attracted to guys as much as girls, and Inoo was really attractive. He made the biggest efforts to keep his feelings to himself, resisting the temptation of running his hands through the mushroom-cut soft-looking hair, trying hard not to stare at the full very kissable lips, especially when they were irresistibly pouting.

 

* * *

 

 

“So… for this quiz, I expect more than 7/10, ok?”

They had finished reviewing for the next week’s upcoming quiz, and they were eating some snacks and relaxing.

“Are you crazy? I had a 0 on the last one, and you expect me to magically have that kind of grade?”

“I’m not crazy, and I know exactly what you’re capable of! You’re not actually that bad in math, and I know you’ve completely understood all the principles and memorized the right formulas. You really worked hard, and there shouldn’t be any problem!”

“I just want a passing grade, seriously. A 5 would make me the happiest man on earth.”

“You’re an easy man to please, Yuyan! But that’s not how it works. You’re my student, and I cannot accept bad results. And since I’m pretty sure you’re underestimating yourself, I’d like to make a bet. If you get more than 7, I win and you have to grant 1 wish of mine. If you get 7 or less, I will do whatever you want me to do.”

Takaki looked at him with a raised eyebrow and agreed.

 

The quiz was not simple, but at least it was not like alien language anymore. He texted Inoo when he went out of the classroom.

Takaki: **I’m done! I think I didn’t do that bad. I don’t know if it’s enough for a passing grade though!**

Inoo: **Be prepared to lose ;) <3 **

He was so happy with the other man’s message that he didn’t notice that Yaotome was sneaking up behind him, until his phone was snatched away from his hands.

“What are you going to lose Takaki~? Don’t tell me you offered him your virginity for a math quiz!!!”

Hikaru laughed at his perverted joke, and Yuya took his phone back while sighing.

“We only made a bet about my grade… no big deal, ok? And I am not a virgin!”

“Don’t get angry, I was only joking! But you should go for it if you have the hots for him! He seems to be totally interested in you!”

“How can you know? He flirts like this with everyone! And he could be straight!”

“Are you kidding me? Didn’t he tell you why he actually lives alone? His parent’s house is not that far from his campus, but… let’s say that his parents aren’t exactly happy with their son liking guys.”

“So he’s gay?”

“Gayer than the gayest, yes! And I know that he flirts with everyone, but the way he behaves with you when he’s not flirting is what you should pay more attention to.”

 

In the following days, Takaki couldn’t stop thinking about his best friend’s words. He was constantly distracted during his math lesson, and he kept spacing out. Inoo seemed to sense his trouble, and he didn’t flirt as much as he usually did. And even though his student was unfocused, he never once got angry at him.

“I think we should stop here for today. Are you feeling ok?” His eyes were full of concern. “If it’s about the quiz, don’t worry! I’m sure it’s gonna be fine, not matter what the grade will be!”

“It’s not about the grade… I… I’m just a little tired. I’m sorry for wasting your time!”

“Oh don’t you dare apologize! You’re not wasting my time! I enjoy Yuyan’s company~” He looked at his slightly blushing student, who was spacing out again. “You should probably rest. Do you want to take a nap? You could sleep on my bed. I promise you do be quiet and to behave~”

“I’m ok. I have to go.” Yuya answered in a dry tone, trying very hard not to imagine himself in the other’s bed, doing other than sleeping. He got up and gathered his things, before getting out of the apartment.

 

* * *

 

 

Yabu: **Is everything alright? Inoo told me that you were strange. Are you mad at him?**

Takaki stared at the message, feeling guilty for his earlier behavior. He reassured his friend, and decided to text his tutor.

Takaki: **Inoo-kun… I’m so sorry for worrying you earlier! I wasn’t feeling well. It has nothing to do with you!**

What a big, fat lie. But he couldn’t say “Every time I look at you I want to ravish you” or “Your pout should be illegal, and I can’t resist you” or “I’m falling for you so much that I can’t face you properly”. He received a very fast reply.

Inoo: **I thought that you were mad at me!!! But honestly, if there’s anything I can help you with… If you need to talk about it… you know you can tell me anything ;-) right?**

Why did he have to be so kind and friendly! It made things even more difficult! He thanked him for his message, and after that, he didn’t contact him at all until he received his test grade.

He was afraid to look at the paper, but the teacher had smiled so widely before giving it to him that he was sure it was not a 0. He took a small glance. He almost shouted in disbelief. 7.5/10… how was that even possible? He felt elated. He then remembered the bet he had with his tutor. He had lost, but he actually was relieved. It would’ve been very dangerous to have a wish granted by his crush… if we could still call it one.

“That smile tells me no 0 in math! I told you he could help you!”

Yaotome was looking at him smugly, but he seemed happy for him.

“I’m really thankful for everything you did to me!”

“It’s ok… now… tell me about this grade of yours...”

Takaki showed him the paper, and his best friend had a moment of surprise, before it changed into a suggestive knowing look.

“You wanted to please Inoo-sensei~ didn’t you?”

He continued teasing him until the end of lunch break.

 

When the last bell rang, Takaki hurried out of the class, going down the stairs really fast, and running to his tutor’s apartment. He rang the doorbell with a beating heart, hoping the other would not be out. But it wasn’t the mushroom-head man who greeted him. Instead, he found himself facing a young man who looked like an oversized puppy, and who was in his boxers and a large t-shirt.

“You’re here for Inoo-chan? He’s gone out to buy some food, but he’ll probably be back soon. Come in!”

“I… it’s ok… I’ll pass by another time!”

He went out of the building with the urge to cry. _Of course he has a boyfriend! Who am I kidding! Even if he’s gay, I have no chances with him!_ He went straight back home, and before he even reached his room, he heard his cell phone ringing. It was Inoo. He didn’t answer at first, but the other kept calling. When he felt calm enough to be able to speak normally, he picked up.

**“Yuyan! Dai-chan told me you passed by! It was you, right?”**

**“Yes. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you I was coming.”**

**“You should’ve waited for me! I was at the conbini!”**

**“It’s ok… I didn’t want to bother you and your boyfriend, and it’s nothing urg…”**

He was interrupted by the other’s loud laughter.

**“You thought Dai-chan was my boyfriend? Oh my god! No! That guy is my best friend… and he’s practically my brother. Plus he’s too ugly”** Takaki heard a loud “HEY!” that was probably shouted by the guy that Inoo called ‘Dai-chan’. **“Just kidding, you’re fabulous… or not. Anyway, Yuyan, what did you want to tell me?”**

**“I got my grade.”**

**“I won the bet, didn’t I?”**

**“Yes. By half a point.”**

**“Great! I’m proud of you! You should come now if you’re free. We could celebrate, and discuss that wish of mine~”**

 

Takaki’s heart was beating really fast when he agreed, and came back to his tutor’s home. Inoo seemed to be alone, and he was smiling very widely.

“Dai-chan has left. He was here for the night because he actually missed the last train yesterday and was in the area. Anyway. Your grade. Congrats!!!”

Inoo got close to him and hugged him for a brief moment, making him feel warm all over.

“We will have a look at the paper and discuss your mistakes, but that can totally wait. Wanna go somewhere to celebrate? We could go for karaoke if you want to! I’ll pay for the both of us!”

“I don’t mind, but you’re the one who won the bet.”

“Oh that has nothing to do with my wish! Take it as a reward for being the best student! I’ll tell you about my wish when the time comes.”

 

Yuya was curious about it, but he didn’t ask any questions. They spent the whole afternoon together, singing songs they both liked – it wasn’t hard since they had very similar musical interests. After that, they went for a late dinner, taking their time since it was Friday. They then walked around in a quiet area in their neighborhood, enjoying the night air.

“Thank you for everything, Inoo-kun! For today, and for teaching me… I’m really grateful.”

“Oh no need to thank me! I had fun today, and I enjoy teaching you! Today was my reward to you, but it was also kind of my wish… I wanted to spend more time with you… alone… what I mean is… I don’t want to make it awkward between us… but I can’t keep it to myself anymore… I like you. A lot. And my wish was to have a date with you. And I’m very happy with that time we spent together, even if you don’t consider it as such… And I…”

“Ok ok ok… wait! You like me?”

“Yes, I like you. Well maybe more than like you. I’m sorry for making it awkward. I promise I won’t do anything weird to you!”

“No! Don’t apologize! I…I like you too!”

Inoo’s eyes were wide with surprise, and he looked really adorable at that moment.

“You like _like_ me?”

Takaki smiled and took his hand in his.

“I like _like_ you. And I’d love to have more dates with you, from now on.”

“I can’t believe you like me too… and I really want to kiss you right now.”

Yuya got closer to his face, and without answering, he finally kissed those irresistible full lips. The kiss was sweet and short, and it was followed by longer ones. They walked home hand in hand, and reluctantly separated after a goodnight kiss.

 

* * *

 

 

The newly formed couple became inseparable after that first date, going out frequently alone or with their friends. Yabu and Yaotome were very happy for them, and they teased them a lot. Takaki also had the occasion to meet Arioka Daiki – or ‘Dai-chan’, as Inoo called him – and his boyfriend Yamada Ryosuke, who was also a high-school student. They continued their math lessons, and Yuya ended up spending the night after most of the time. Moving in after graduation happened very smoothly, since a lot of his things were already in his boyfriend’s apartment.

Takaki’s final GPA was good, and he had a more than decent grade for math. He still didn’t like the subject though. But he was grateful, because without math, he wouldn’t have met the man who was making his whole life better.


End file.
